This invention generally relates to internal combustion engines. More specifically the present invention relates to internal combustion engines having an orbital piston movement in which the pistons move in a toroidal path.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an engine is provided. The engine comprising: an engine block including a toroidal piston chamber, at least a first piston disposed for orbital rotation within the piston chamber, the first piston having a piston ring, and at least a first engine valve and a second engine valve. Each engine valve being rotatable to a first open position permitting the first piston to pass thereby and a second closed position wherein the first piston may not pass thereby. The first engine valve being positionable in a first opening of the toroidal piston chamber and the second engine valve being positionable in a second opening of the toroidal piston chamber. The engine further comprising at least one intake conduit for allowing a fuel mixture to be positioned within the piston chamber. The intake conduit being located between the first engine valve and the second engine valve. The engine further comprising at least one ignition member capable to ignite the fuel mixture resulting in the combustion of the fuel mixture and the creation of combustion gases and at least one exhaust conduit for allowing the combustion gases to exit the piston chamber. As a first piston passes by the first engine valve, the first engine valve moves to the second position forming an ignition chamber area within the piston chamber behind the first piston and between the first piston and the first engine valve. The piston ring of the first piston extending across the first opening of the toroidal piston chamber as the first piston passes by the first engine valve.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of operating an engine is provided. The method comprising the steps of providing an orbital engine having a plurality of pistons which orbit through a toroidal piston chamber and a plurality of engine valves which move between an open position and a closed position forming ignition chamber areas in the toroidal piston chamber and exhaust chamber areas in the toroidal piston chamber; controlling a plurality of injectors which provide fuel and air to the ignition chamber areas of the toroidal piston chamber; controlling a plurality of ignition members to ignite a fuel mixture in the toroidal piston chamber; and selecting between at least two operating modes.
In a further exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of forming a toroidal piston chamber for an engine is provided. The method comprising the steps of:
making the toroidal piston chamber having a first cross-sectional area smaller than a desired final cross sectional area of the toroidal piston chamber; and rotating a cutting tool through the toroidal piston chamber to achieve a second cross-sectional area generally equal to the desired final cross sectional area.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, an engine is provided. The engine comprising: an engine block including a toroidal piston chamber; at least a first piston disposed for orbital rotation within the piston chamber; an output shaft coupled to the first piston through a connecting member; and at least a first seal positioned between the toroidal piston chamber and the output shaft and contacting the connecting member. The first seal including a biasing member. The engine further comprising at least a first engine valve and a second engine valve. Each engine valve being rotatable to a first open position permitting the first piston to pass thereby and a second closed position wherein the first piston may not pass thereby. The engine further comprising at least one intake conduit for allowing a fuel mixture to be positioned within the piston chamber. The intake conduit being located between the first engine valve and the second engine valve. The engine further comprising at least one ignition member capable to ignite the fuel mixture resulting in the combustion of the fuel mixture and the creation of combustion gases; and at least one exhaust conduit for allowing the combustion gases to exit the piston chamber. As a first piston passes by the first engine valve, the first engine valve moves to the second closed position forming an ignition chamber area within the piston chamber behind the first piston and between the first piston and the first engine valve.
In still another exemplary embodiment of the present disclosure, a method of operating an engine is provided. The method comprising the steps of providing an orbital engine having a first piston which orbit through a toroidal piston chamber and a first rotatable engine valve which moves between an open position wherein an opening of the first rotatable engine valve aligns with the toroidal piston chamber and a closed position wherein a tab of the first rotatable engine valve aligns with the toroidal piston chamber; aligning the opening of the first rotatable engine valve with the toroidal piston chamber; passing the first piston through the opening; and aligning the opening of the first rotatable engine valve with an air inlet to provide pressurized air to an area of toroidal piston chamber behind the first piston.
Features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the relevant art when the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiments is read in conjunction with the appended drawings in which like reference numerals represent like components throughout the several views.
The drawings are proportional unless otherwise indicated.